Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month
Category:Downtown Danville Here, nominate a "Monthly Quote" for each month. Quotes can be from anywhere, whether an episode, game, or an interview. Please do not enter any new quotes after the 20th of the month, to give all quotes a fair chance to be voted on. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed by clicking on Sign your username with today's date below the edit window. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may vote for/against more than one quote and may change/remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. Older quote nominations can be viewed in the Archive. If you would like to nominate a quote, copy this, change the nomination number to the one after the previous one, and add the quote: ---- Nomination #0 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here for November 2010 Nomination #1 Support # good quote. It's better then the rest... Maplestrip 17:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # Phinatic: This doesn't even make any sense! Hilarious for that reason. 20:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # I do like this quote. Iloveferb34 12:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) # This one is complete nonsense and thats what makes it brilliant! # This quote is epic and makes no sense whatsoever!!!! -Sakura Clow Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # Good quote it makes no sense which makes it great!! ---- Nomination #2 Support # This is one of my favorite quotes in the whole series! Luv it! -SemiAquaticEggLayinMammalOfAction # WOW yea i know some people dont understand this, but it is sooooooooooooooo funny for some random reason. OMG my brother will NOT stop repeating it and if u r reading this right now brother i NEED YOU TO STOP! haha this was funny. #My best friend and I laughed our butts off when we first heard this quote! I'm totally voting for this! -redsox1099 Oppose # This is very recent and much better seen on TV. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments # Haha great quote (all of them are) I love that it has the singers in the backround like GLORRF!! i do that to my friends and they are like *FACEPALM* MrsFerbFletcher # Which epsiode? 15:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) # It's from "Nerds of a Feather". --light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 07:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nomination #3 Support # For some strange reason I find this one hilarious. Oppose # Sorry but this quote doesnt make sence to me..... it was kinda funny but not memorable... MrsFerbFletcher Comments # I'm nominating it because I think it's perfect for november. ---- Nomination #4 Support # An epic line from ferb. Just plain awesome. Hayaku14 09:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) # I gotta support it! It's the first time Ferb says Phineas's name! # Ditto. # Very very very very very very very very very GOOD! Just like Hayaku says, awesome, because it's an epic line from Ferb. This absolutely gotta win. Phineas18 11:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # I love this line! not only is it the first time he calls him by name, he also says phineas line! Miss.flynn25 #I LOVE THIS LINE BEST EVAR!!!!!!! Its the first time that he has said Phineas and plus the line (wow that sounds a lot like 5) This line has to win!! MrsFerbFletcher 8:45, October 2, 2010 #If I didn't notice FERB said it I would have oppossed... but I saw that it was THIS quote, so I MUST support!:D - Pridak00 | Go to this Blog please!!! 03:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) #Yes. Just...yes. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 09:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) # The answer: Yes,yes you do! 17:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) # Awesomeness... quote-onified...? Whatever! Good! Fireside Girl 20:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl # Isnt it amazing how you can enjoy just one line so much! HideTheGarlic 20.56, October 8, 2010 # You knew it was coming sometime. # This one has my vote. OldRocco 21:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # This quote maybe not funny but quote not means ONLY funny things and I think this quote is really nice and I love it:DMenta407 10:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Go Go Fletcher!!! # EPIC!!!! This line is awesome! Phinbella4ever 04:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) # I had an Irving moment the first time I heard that! "EEEEEEE! You said the words!" # I 100% agree with Phinbella4ever!!!! This is like the most memorable quote after the GET ON THE TRIKE!!! quote!Pretty pink123 "Whatcha Doin?" 05:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) # I was jumping up and down squealing in front of the tv when I heard him say those words! Then I was having an attack of a mix of crying of excitment and giggling. ^^ I'm such a nerd, but it was way awesome to hear Ferb say Phineas for once! ILovePhineasAndFerb 06:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) hey, at least I'm honest. Maybe crazy, but ya know - in some way, we all are. :) Oppose # Too common and UNfunny, and it has probably already beern nominated! Vote for the FUNNY stuff. 22:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # It really isnt any big deal. So Ferb said what someone else normally says. Big deal!!! 09:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) # Why is this supposed to be so funny?Ferb The Brit 09:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments # What happened to the rest of my votes? One minute there are 8 votes, the next, POOF. -RexTheRobin # Yeah, what did happen with that? light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 21:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) # The votes were deleted by an anonymous user. I have restored them. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) # Which episode is this from? # This one's from "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". --light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 07:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) # I bet everyone had an irving moment when they heard this. Hahahhaha. And also the get on the trike quote. gotta love them both. #REMEMBER YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE! #We only double-voted because someone deleted all the votes, then they were later restored after we had voted again. And if you're that adamant about it, try deleting all the double votes, rather than just mine. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 04:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nomination #5 Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # Not too funny, kinda sad, not at all epic. -Sakura Clow Comments # HAHAH WIZARD OF OZ QUOTE GREATNESS RIGHT THERE!!! MrsFerbFletcher ---- Nomination #6 Support # Everytime I see this I burst out laughing! And this isn't a biased vote! We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 14:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # One of the best quotes by far. I replayed the credits from It's About Time on my DVD just for this. Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 15:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) # Okay well I already voted but I love this one! My brother and I sing this and annoy my step mother soooooo much!! It makes me laugh sooo much! MrsFerbFletcher 9:03 October 4 2010 # Too funny. Got stuck in my head for weeks # Pure genius! How do they come up with this stuff!!! # I said this over and over again during a school test, and everyone BURST out laughing! You have my vote! SMILEYCAMEY # Now that's just SO FUNNY!!!!!! Ferbnessagirl1019 00:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) # Its so random---Its so great!!! HideTheGarlic 20:59, October 8, 2010 # I can never figure out why, but this quoute is pure genius. I recalls the scene and makes you laugh at the mere mention of this line.User:Penguinwizkid # Ahhh...this is real quoting. Funny and repetive, and popular. 22:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon who knows our user Fossils, Da Da Da is named after this phrase! # There are lots of good quotes, but this is one of the best. Laugh every time I here it. — 18:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) # LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!Slasher123 09:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC)slasher123 # This is the best quote ever! # Epic. Win. ~Ferbtastic~ # FOSSILS,DA DA DA!Nemesis1233 05:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) # GOSH, this is a phenomenon! 05:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) # ohh my!Redlions1233 05:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) # PARTY PARTY!Siegelphin 04:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) # EPICVampires1233 04:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Since when has there been any entertainment value to this quote whatsoever? Comments # It's a joke. Otherwise they wouldn't have included it. Jokes have entertainment value.Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 19:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nomination #7 Support #Best. Quote. Ever. -'MooMoo' {talk} 23:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) #Love it when they put stuff like this in Disney shows for the "big kids"!! #XD This always makes me laugh Team Doofenshmirtz #I feel the same as 2. Oppose #If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments #Okay so I feel like commenting on all of them but!! This one cracks me up you would never imagine that PNF would put a quote like this but boy is it a classic!! MrsFerbFletcher ---- Nomination #8 Support #This gets me every time. User:Penguinwizkid Oppose #If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments #What episode is this from? #Fireside Girl Jamboree. Nomination #9 Support #So funny! :P Made me ROFLMAOWFOW! ~ Spider5667 # Haven't laughed that much on P&F recently! That deserves to be a MQ! --Shego123 20:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) # Now this is just HILARIOUS!!!! -RexTheRobin 10:17, October 12, 2010 # Very nice! =D Timdevries 06:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) # Best quote on whole Phineas and Ferb. # "I think my echo is broken, I really do." I laughed so hard when I first heard the quote. Firesideboy 03:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) # I love this one it never gets old!!! So original Dan or Swampy or who ever gave you guys that idea!Marty081666 02:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC)marty081666 # This one definitely has my vote! There's no funny like Doof funny! -Mario4812 9:00, October 18, 2010 # OhMyGosh save the best till last or what this is an excellent quote I say it all the eime and it isS OOOOOO funny. Beehive67 16;30 October 19 2010! # "Wait ! Did your hear that ? The cookie part ? I think my echo is broken, I really do !" SOOOOO FUNNY !!! #Epic. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 06:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # When it first aired, I laughed so much when I heard it and I would annoy classmates with it. Now it's just overused. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments # What episode is this from? ## We Call It Maze # Buford: But I never got my metaphorical cheese! Cheese! Cheese! Wombat! Cheese! :)